


Unwanted Adorable Add-ons

by Flat_King



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Hybrid Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cleaning, Cold Weather, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, My first fic, neko Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_King/pseuds/Flat_King
Summary: Levi suddenly gets a pair of cat ears, wtf??
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 60





	1. This is Cat Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, so don't have expectations.

Agggug the fuuuuck?!?

One moment Levi was minding his own damn business plucking Erwin's eyebrow hairs wedged between the floorboards, when he felt a weight form on his head and arse. He cautiously shifted to feel what rudely appeared on his head and- HOLY LORD OF BLEACH IT MOVED!!! 

"What the fuck!?" Levi walked to the freshly polished window inorder to see his outrageously handsome reflection, but he was **not** prepared to find a pair of fluffy cat ears attached to his perfectly sculpted skull.

"Oh please no." He had titan training with Eren tomorrow, fuck no this is not happening… something brushed against his leg...for the love of window cleaner that better not be a tail.

. . . 

Shit it is.

Finally snapping out of shock Levi rushed to violently pull the blinds down and slam the door shut to give him time to think. Okay he's currently cleaning out a new safe house with the brats and he needs to get to his office and find. . . Oh fuck that. There is NO WAY Hanji is seeing him like this, he'd rather die or live the rest of his life in hiding. That can't be this only option-

"Captain we heard a crash are you alright?" Armin….ARMIN, thank fuck for that whimpy shrimp. Armin won't ask any questions he can walk out of here without trouble. Checking to make sure his neckerchief covers his flattened ears Levi opens the door.

"Artlet I'm fine, what's the state of the house like?" Armin didn't look so pleased to not know what caused the crash but he let it go, because only suicidal crackheads dare question the Captain twice.

"The progress is steady, at this pace we'll be done in 3 hours..I think."

"...Good, take over this room, I'm leaving. Tell the others I expect this place to be spotless in 3 hours and that I've kept note of each section everyone is cleaning. I'll know if you slack off." The last part was more directed at the others then Armin himself, but the poor boy looked ready to piss himself

"Y-yes sir." With a salute Armin waddled off to tell the others.

Now Levi has a new problem on his hands, how does he dodge the others? With no explanation for why he's leaving, the roudier children are sure to find him and whine about how ' _it's so unfair, why do we have to do cleaning and you don't, bitch bitch bitch while whine moan moan_ ' their pubescent sequels give him a headache. 

So Levi mapping everything out...Armin is zipping around telling everyone the news, leaving the stairs open. Jean is tending to his own kind outside. Eren is in the lower bedroom presumably with Mikasa despite the fact she should be in the kitchen with Conny. Bertholdt is dusting, Reiner's mopping, Christa is sitting on Yamir's shoulders either scrubbing the ceiling or helping Bertholdt dust and Sasha is on lookout. Overall the house is crawling with ratbags and two of their kin are outside, Sasha is the only real problem, Jean is too busy sharing life stories and socialising with his brethren. Going through the house is a no go with so many people cleaning on the move and Eren constantly kicking Mikasa out to 'do her own work'. Best option is the window behind him, Armin shouldn't be back to clean this room for a while so it should be safe.

Quietly, Levi strides over to the window, outside he can't see anyone thankfully. The window is located at the back of the house so if there were any rugrats lurking about they'd be slacking off. Levi slowly pushes the window open breathing out a sigh of relief when it doesn't squeak, before realising that the act of opening a window isn't suspicious. What is suspicious is opening a window slowly and being happy that it made no sound. Either way no one's around to witness him so out the window he climbs, he hangs onto the ledge with his beautiful fingertips to lessen the distance of his wittle legs and the ground. 

He lands smoothly and gracefully, he's an elegant man as it is but now being a cat makes him a stealth machine. With this new power of his it'll be easy sneaking past everyone. All he needs now is his horse.

. . .

His h o r s e. FUCK

Levi digs his fingers into his scalp in frustration, only to realise two things; ow his ears are sensitive and OW his nails are now claws...Jean better not notice his newfound claws, or his ears twitching under his neckerchief...or the tail shoved down his trousers. He needs to get back before this gets worse.

Wanting to spend as much time away from people as possible, Levi resorts to pissed off Captain face.

"Oi brat I need my horse, I'm needed."

"Right sir, what are you needed-" Levi fucked off, he really doesn't have the time to lie to a horse faced baby. Or Sasha who's so busy being so bored she doesn't notice the very loud horse galloping.

It doesn't take long for Levi to arrive at his office, he made a big show of walking quickly with a steady death glare to give off the impression he was very fucking busy, which he is. As soon as he reaches his office he gently shuts the door, because only a reckless moron would slam doors in a fit of emotion and attract unwanted attention...Levi definitely doesn't and hasn't done that ever.

He sits at his desk and assesses the situation. He has cat ears, which he can now free from their neckerchief prison. He has a tail and claws...and possibly cat-like habits or instincts judging by how he's craving a luxurious glass of smooth milk, uggghhh. 

Ew. Stop. No. He's drooling. Gross. 

Levi settles for finishing his paperwork and rewording himself for his 'hard work' with milk and a long sleep.


	2. Levi is not cold

It turns out a long sleep in cat person language is a very long fucking sleep. Levi was very rudely awakened by the sound of some arsehole knocking on his door.

"Captain, permission to come in?" Ugh it's a brat, maybe if it sees how unbelievably comfortable he is, it'll leave him alone.

"Yeah whatever." Could he sound more croaky if he tried?!

The door opens to reveal a slightly concerned Eren.

"Sir I-are you okay? Captain are you sick?" The fuck does this snotty shit want?

"I'm sure you didn't bother me out of a good heart, what do you want you waste of space!?" Levi's muffled reply was a little harsh but who can blame him? He's. In. Bed.

"Sir we have titan training today…" Titan training? Whaaaaat???

OH SHIT TITAN TRAINING!!!!!

Levi's eyes shot open as he bolted upright, sending Eren a glare to make sure word doesn't get out that the Captain slept in.

"Um Captain?" Eren had fixed a strong gaze just above his head. Levi stared back and scratched his scalp tiredly. Having forgotten about the unwanted attachments.

"Oh for fucks sake."

"Captain may I-"

"Not in your wildest dreams Jaeger." Eren being the stubborn suicidal maniac he is, moved closer. And closer. Levi hissed, shit this cat thing is getting ridiculous now, he looked away in shame of letting himself do something so ridiculous.

THERE HE'S DISTRACTED! Eren lunged forward to pet the ears. Mission success!!!! They're so soft and fluffy and soft!

"OI-" Levi's words died in his throat, because how could he be so foolish. Eren is a titan shifter. He's practically a walking furnace.

No. Stop that.

Levi reluctantly pulled himself away from the warm welcoming- STOP. 

"Eren get the fuck out of here, tell Hanji they're not welcome, meet me outside and don't even consider telling anyone about this. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Not even a secret keeper like Armin, Eren. N o o n e."

"Understood." With a salute and a far too smug face Eren closed the door and confidently strode away knowing humanity's strongest man's dark secret.

***

It was the biggest pain convincing Hanji they couldn't come, but with a little bribing it's possible. Eren sighed, knowing he's going to have to pay Hanji back with his teeth or something freaky like that. A shudder ripples through him, _they're so weird._

Eren walks back to Levi's office, he was told to meet him outside. He's not sure if Levi meant outside his office or outside, outside. Either way it's raining and miserable, so even if he should be outdoors, he'd go to the office.

Eren knocked on the Captain's door again, trying to hold in a grin. Knowing the Captain's current physical state.

"It's Eren, are you ready sir?" Levi pulls the door open with more force than necessary. He's wearing his usual Scouts uniform, but with his hood up and baggier trousers. Eren could only assume Levi's hiding a tail. Eren smiled at the thought like an absolute weirdo. Which the Captain apparently agreed with, because Eren received a harsh kick to the stomach for his creepy smirking.

"You've got some kinda animal kink? You horny heater."

"Heater?"

"Shut up you pampered brat."

"I sleep in a cell…"

"You're fucking all the higher ups and you know it."

"Hey! What!? You know that's not true. The fuck!?!"

"I wouldn't put it past you Jeager." Eren finally did the smart thing to do and shut his mouth before his face got anymore red. There's no winning against Levi at anything, how on earth did Erwin not only force Levi to join the military but also deal with all his shit? How did he look at Levi and go 'yep that's exactly what we want, a scrawny guy who's threatening to kill people and beating up grown men'...maybe Erwin has a point. But he could do Levi one better, when he was younger he killed two men and convinced his sister to kill someone. Not that this is a competition on who did the most illegal thing and got away with it, nooooooo sir.

By the time Eren had finished thinking about this they had arrived at the training grounds, which happened to be the safe house they were clearing out the other day. Levi's first reaction was to check the cleanliness of the house, before remembering he's a fucking cat now, so he has to be extra careful. If someone hiding in the house pulled his hood off...that would be bad mostly for the other person though. On the other hand that gave Levi a really good excuse to check the house out.

Apparently it doesn't matter because as soon as Eren joins him a human comes frolicking out the house, making a runner for the horses.

Levi groaned at the abnormal dancing pansy, screaming and trying to untie the horses. He went to stop the buffoon when Eren stopped him.

"I had to make a few promises to Hanji to get her to leave us alone." Eren darkly explained.

"And that promise was to let the freak take our horses!?"

"I wish I could say that was the worst part." Eren's grim expression told Levi that he really didn't want to know.

"Ow hey- OW AH CAPTAIN." Levi' stern look of 'you better be fucking scared' dared him to protest the beating.

"Never-" Kick,

" **Ever** -" stomp,

"Make a deal that hinders me, is that understood Jaeger?" One more kick for good luck and the brunette's body is steaming like nobody's business. It's really soothing and warm- FUCK STOP. GET EREN'S TOASTY BODY OFF YOUR FELINE BRAIN. Levi wanted to give himself a beating.

The elegant god groaned as rain pored off his face, he was almost too pissed to ask what the fuck Shitty Glasses is up to.

"What the fuck is Shitty Glasses up to then?"

"I don't know, they probably want me to run us back as a titan."

"I think they just wanted your teeth, so they have something new to get off on." Eren melodramatically bent backwards, covered his eyes and through deep disgust he let out a loud petrified complaint.

"AGGGGHHHGggleeeeagh STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT."

"Why does it turn you on?" Levi smirked while picking dirt from under his claws.

"GAH you stop or ill-"

"You'll what brat?" He eyed Eren's clenched fists and his easily angered face. Best to play it safe when the ball of rage is about to shift.

"Drop your shit, today we're testing your strength control."

"Can't we wait until the rain passes?"

"We're already hours behind." Neither dared spoke why they were behind.

"Sure, whatever."

The whole exercise was fairly boring for both parties, by the time they'd finished the rain had cranked up into a full blown storm. 

"Oi we'll stay the night, there's no fucking way we're going back like this when there's a house right here." Eren couldn't agree more, though he was a little reluctant to leave the warmth of his titan shell.

They both ran inside and wordlessly made themselves comfy in different rooms. Well Eren made himself comfy, Levi on the other hand was freezing his existence away. The soaked pissy kitty seriously considered offing himself because of what he was about to do.

With as much grace a freezing wet cat can muster, Levi scampered down the hall to Eren's room. He slammed open the door, making his presence known before quickly and violently shutting it. The titan shifter sat up immediately, wondering what the fuck his Captain is doing.

"Move over you furnace, I'm freezing." Levi climbed into bed, giving a shudder at the immediate warmth that consumed him. His arm brushed against his personal heater in the process.

"Fucking hell you're freezing!" Levi rolled his eyes, of corse he's fucking freezing. However his witty come back was stopped by a pair of warm arms closing around him. Blissful pleasure drowned him, unable to stop himself, he let out a purr.

Eren knew he was pushing his luck by cuddling the Captain, but judging by the purring (which is both weird and adorable to see a human do) Levi's heavily distracted right now. If not by his new heat source, then his own purring.

Slowly and cautiously, he brought his hand up to Levi's head and began to pet the ears. They're so soft!!! Even if they're wet. Levi tenses at first, but just for tonight he'll allow himself to relax. The purring intensifies and Eren feels a tail wind around his leg as the small captain falls asleep. 


End file.
